residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AWpCR
Your game idea My bad, it's not really so much an exaggeration, its the name of the game. It should be something else. Otherwise, I find it pretty good. Hyper Zergling 00:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the thanks The JobenX Virus 11:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) About your other two articles I know you messaged The JobenX Virus, but I read those articles you mentioned a while ago, and find them pretty interesting. I had a minor thought of having my character, Dominic Lee fight Tony Wesker at some point, and having the battle end up as a tie. Hyper Zergling 01:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The problem is: what should their reason be to fight? Hyper Zergling 23:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Dom isn't so much finding specifec progenitor samples, but more of finding a cure and/or killing anything infected. Although they could possibly fight under Albert Wesker's orders. Albert Wesker could have found out about Dom, thought him to be a serious threat, and decided to send Tony Wesker to kill him. Hyper Zergling 16:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Editing other people's articles Did you get Re4leonscottkennedy's permission to edit his articles? He complained to me that I am not enforcing enough. Hyper Zergling 20:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: I know, I just felt like pointing that out. Hyper Zergling 20:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) No, I wouldn't know the voice actors/actresses. Hyper Zergling 02:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wesker Children I think the concept is solid, partly because everybody loves playing as Wesker, and including your own character adds variety to the gameplay, making it more enjoyable... And it has The Merchant in it... I'll try to give you suggestions for guns if you want. Other than that, keep up the good work! The JobenX Virus 20:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I see, makes sense. Hyper Zergling 00:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry not at the moment, the only thing I can give you is the Handcannon, as Wesker uses it in Resi 5. Other than that, I'm still thinking. Sorry, but I will give you something at some point. Try asking others if they have ideas though, like Zergling. The JobenX Virus 15:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I just remembered that soon I will be uploading some gun images at some point when I get round to it. Try looking at them when they're up, and see if theres anything you like. I looked up Tony Wesker, and it seemed to me like he was a bit of a mobster, so how about I throw out a TommyGun as a merchat weapon? I'll give it a try but It'll have to be on and off. I need to work on my own stuff, and my own personal things off Gory Storm. I'll give a few suggestions now, but I don't want to intrude too much, because this is your fiction. Firstly, when I read it, I thought that during the course of the game, Albert and Tony could get increasingly distant because of Albert's drastic change of personality, and they could continuously disagree with each other. Where you could take this is upto you. Secondly, I can imagine Tony and Albert following in the trail of the BSAA guys, which leads them to some sort of outpost? I don't know, but they find that Li has sold his services to the BSAA in exchange for protection, and has been evacuatted to... Where? Those are a few my ideas, but whether you use them is upto you. Good Luck. What's Up I agree He does pwn Chris... (hahaha) --Krauser Pk18 Re: Admin I have to make you one. Unfortunately, I forgot how to do that, so you'll have to ask Niermak. Sorry about that. Hyper Zergling 16:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) According to the log you're already an admin The JobenX Virus 14:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Since your an administrator now, and The JobenX Virus and I are busy, I'm going to ask you to do something about the front page, since it's getting really crowded. The problem is, I don't know what to do to fix it. Hyper Zergling 00:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You don't really have to do anything, if you don't know what to do. I just can't think of any ideas right now. Hyper Zergling 02:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: new wiki I would be interested, but I doubt there will be much for me to write. The real main problem would be to get new members. Hyper Zergling 00:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course. But like I said, I can only name a few weapons and strategies. But you can create it, and I'll join. Hyper Zergling 00:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think you should put it under games, since that's what this wiki's under. Hyper Zergling 00:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, are you Richard1990? Hyper Zergling 01:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you type the name of the article right after; there has to be a space between the name and the URL. Hyper Zergling 01:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Richard1990 is the only name on there; unless, I think, he is a random administrator on another wiki who was selected. Hyper Zergling 01:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Soundtracks I have set up a page called Soundtrack Evil: A Resident Evil Compilation, where users can make their suggestions for music they want to hear in the series. Even fanon characters! I have reserved a space for Tony Wesker for you. BTW have you changed Tony's name? because on TWC, an anonymous user changed his name from Tony to Alex. New Category About the weapons Re: Hey Thanks Thanks and umm, what do you mean by Join us? Cause' I'm already a member of Wikia.--Cortezsniper 14:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Templates I'll Join Sure I'll Join But How? And Also A Few Questions. 1. How Do I Get A "Game template" 2. Can i Also Create Weapons? And Finally 3. How Would I Become An Admin? alright man im convinced. how do i join? Collab That problem Editing... I'd like some tips on editing both my userpage and any articles I create. If I could get some pointers, I'd be grateful. --SenorArmadurasXVII You just sent me a message that did not make any sense may i ask what you mean. --Profile jc 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hyper-Evolution Thanks Thank you kindly for the welcome, and it's nice indeed to find someone else that doesn't like the movies. Lol.--DoctorVenkman 21:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) New Section to prevent constant scrolling Another Section to Prevent Scrolling